Erestor and the Spiders
by Neril
Summary: Elrond sends Erestor to Mirkwood on some business stuff. On the way he runs into his worst nightmare (no, it does not have anything to do with the twins and Glorfindel going with him, although...) Erestor's worst fears come to pass! Read, and find out how he so fabulously handles it! Or not. Galion, Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond


**I am dedicating this story to NirCele (you all who know her, know how much she likes Erestor). So, here is the fantastic, fabulous, awesome story you have all been waiting for! Even thought you may not have known it!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S to Sixty-Four K. Yes, it had some of Galion in it. :)**

* * *

Erestor looked at Elrond, a little shocked. "You want _me_ to go?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, um…no, but what of orcs, and such."

"Oh, don't worry," Elrond replied. "I am sending Elladan and Elrohir with you."

"Like that's any better," Erestor muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. What about Glorfindel?"

"I can't find him, but if you do, tell him he is going too."

"Okay," Erestor said. "I guess I had better go now, I have to get packing."

"But you don't leave for two days."

"Yes, well, I need plenty of time to pack." Erestor hurried off down the hall. As he headed toward his room to pack, he passed Glorfindel.

"Elrond had been looking for you; he wants you to go to Mirkwood with me."

"You? Mirkwood?"

"Yes. Elrond want me to see to something personally. Politics."

"Oh, boring. Maybe I can go hunt spiders while you're there."

"Don't you have to pack?" Erestor asked.

"Meh. I have time," Glorfindel waved a hand at him and hurried off.

-.-

"Glorfindel!" Erestor exclaimed, setting down his last of his suitcases. "Oh, where is he? He is going to make us late. Glorfindel!"

"Coming! Coming!" A voice replied, and the famed Balrog-slayer came rushing up holding a sack.

"Did you get everything?" Erestor asked.

"Um... I think so. Let's see, sword, bow, arrows, food…yep, that's it."

"What about clothes?"

"Tst, I don't need clothes."

Erestor gasped. "W-wha- You always need clothes, what if you get dirty?"

"Just kidding," Glorfindel said. "Are these all yours?" The golden-haired motioned to the fifteen suitcases arranged in a straight line along the pathway.

"Yes, of course. What of it?"

"Eh...nothing."

"Ready?" Elladan called out as he and Elrohir walked up with the horses. "Who's moving?" he asked upon seeing Erestor's suitcases.

"No one," Erestor replied.

Elladan looked at the suitcases, then Erestor, then the suitcases again. He shrugged, and started packing up their stuff.

"What do you need so many?" Elrohir asked.

Erestor gave him a duh look, "I need a set of clothes for every day, and they need to be folded perfectly so they don't get wrinkled, plus my water, and food, also some other items I need."

Elrohir grabbed one of the suitcases, and lugged it to the side.

"NO!" Erestor shrieked. "That has half of my paperwork!"

Elrohir lugged another suitcase aside.

"NOOO! That's my clothes!"

"Fine," Elrohir said. He picked it up and tossed it to Elladan; grabbing two more random suitcases they threw them as far away as possible.

"NO! That's my special water and food!"

Elrohir threw his hands in the air. "I give up!"

Erestor was scurrying around, gathering his scattered items. Glorfindel started laughing at Erestor running around, his black clothes swirling around him. He started laughing so hard, he fell over and started rolling around in the grass. Just then, Elrond walked out.

"What is going on?!"

Everyone jumped up, looked around guiltily, and tried to look like they were busy, or knew what the where doing. Except Glorfindel. He was still laughing and rolling around.

"Glorfindel," Erestor whispered out of the side of his mouth. "Glorfindel."

Glorfindel was still laughing.

"GLORFINDEL!" Elrond roared.

Glorfindel jumped up, "I was just uh... um... uh... trimming the grass."

"What? That does not even make sense."

"It's uh... the human way, Aragorn taught me."

"Okay," Elrond said slowly. "We do have a lawn mower."

"Yes, yes, I know. All right everybody, let's get going!"

-.-

"Glorfindel! Will you stop the infernal singing?"

Glorfindel looked over at Erestor, looking very insulted. "My voice sounds wonderful. Right, El?"

"Um... sure," the twins replied, they were looking down at something.

"What is that?"

"Video game," Elladan replied.

"Piece of junk," Elrohir said, throwing it behind him.

"Mirkwood," Erestor said, as they came up to the dark forest.

"Mm-hm." Glorfindel pulled a snack out of his pocket and chomped down on it.

"Mirkwood," Erestor whispered. "The dreaded Mirkwood, filled with spiders."

"There are no spiders around," Elladan said.

"That's what _you_ think," Erestor retorted. He glanced around nervously, as they rode deeper into the forest. "Spiders," he muttered, then shivered. "I hate spiders!"

Elladan and Elrohir started chatting about something, and Glorfindel went back to singing.

"You know, I think I will be a singer," Glorfindel announced.

"That's the first I've heard of it," Elladan said.

"I would rather go deaf than hear your terrible voice squeaking out a song," Erestor said.

"Hey! That's insulting!"

Erestor glared at him.

"Why are you in such a grumpy mood?"

"There are spiders around," Erestor said slowly. "And they eat elves!"

"Pft, whatever," Elrohir put in. "You're just a big wimp."

"Am not! I can sense them," Erestor said in a creepy tone. "And the bigger they are, the farther away I can sense them."

"Okay, that makes no since whatsoever," Glorfindel said.

"So that's why he fainted three and a half days ago," Elrohir mused.

"What did you say?!" Erestor exclaimed, whirling around.

"Nothing," the twins said with a chuckle, which was kind of creepy.

"That is kind of creepy," Glorfindel said.

"We try," Elladan said with a grin.

Glorfindel tried to edge away, and fell off his horse.

"What are you doing down there?" Erestor asked.

"Mowing the forest and looking for walnuts."

"WHEW! Thanks!" Erestor exclaimed. "Then maybe the spiders will stay away."

Glorfindel threw a walnut at him.

"AHHHHHH! SPIDER!" Erestor shrieked.

Legolas suddenly jumped in front of them, "I AM HERE TO RESCUE YOU!" He looked around, then, "One moment please." He ran over to a tree and looked behind it. "Aragorn, come on!

"Are the spiders gone?"

Legolas reappeared, dragging a very frightened-looking Aragorn behind him.

"Little bro!" Elladan and Elrohir exclaimed.

Aragorn looked up, and jerked out his sword. "I will save you from the evil spiders!"

"Stop trying to act brave," Legolas said, then plunged his sword into the air. "BE BRAVE!"

"YEAH!" Aragorn cheered, plunging his sword in the air like Legolas, and stabbing him.

Legolas slowly turned around to face him. "What have I told you about trying to copy me?"

Aragron hung his head. "Sorry. You're bleeding!"

Legolas waved a hand at him. "Oh, I'll be fine."

"But your back is covered with blood!"

"Pffft, whatever, I've dealt with worse."

"Yeah, and you almost died."

"Spider!" Erestor shrieked.

"Where, where?!"

"About half a mile away!" Erestor exclaimed. "Quickly, we must ready ourselves."

The others just stared at him.

"What."

Glorfindel pulled out his sword, "Charge," he said weakly.

"None of you believe me," Erestor said, then started to cry. "No one ever believes me, or pays any attention to me."

"Spider!" Aragorn yelled.

"Don't mock me!"

"No, really! SPIDER!" He waved his sword around, almost chopping off Legolas' head.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Three spiders dropped down around them, followed by more.

"ATTACK!"

Legolas shot an arrow into the first spider's eye, killing it. Glorfindel jumped off his horse onto the back of a spider and jabbed his sword into its head, it died too. Elladan and Elrohir were chopping the legs off a spider while cackling evilly, Aragorn was waving his sword around, and accidentally killed five spiders.

Suddenly a red-haired elf jumped into the clearing. "I am here to help slay the spiders!"

"You're too late," Legolas said. "We already killed them all."

"Yeah!" Aragorn agreed.

Legolas kicked him in the leg.

"Bummer," the red haired elf said. "Well... well, I still killed more than you!"

"You want to bet on it?"

"No." The red-haired elf ran off in the trees, yelling something about revenge.

"Who was that?" Erestor asked.

"I don't know," Legolas replied. "She always shows up when I kill spiders."

"Let's go!" Aragorn said. "Thranduil is having a party!"

"Oh! Let's go kill more spiders!" Legolas suggested.

"YES!" Everyone cheered, except for Erestor. He was on the ground; having fainted a long time ago (he also had been talking in his sleep). Elladan picked him up and tossed him back on his horse. Then the six went riding off into the forest.

The were almost to Mirkwood Erestor shot up, looking around frantically, "Spiders!" he gasped.

"We killed them all," Aragorn said.

"More are coming," Erestor said. "And they are even bigger!"

"Mm-hm, sure," Glorfindel put in.

"Where are they?" Legolas asked.

"About one and a half miles away! And they are coming at a great speed!"

The others ignored him. "Don't worry about it," Elladan assured his twin.

"I'm not!"

"Oh, sure. I can see the fear in your eyes."

"I'm not afraid of spiders!" Elrohir exclaimed.

"Right," Elladan said sarcastically.

"Oh-ho, who do you think put the spider in your boot?"

"There was no spider in my boot."

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO PUT THE SPIDER IN MY SHOE!" Erestor exploded, his face turning a strange color.

"RUN!" Elrohir shrieked. Then he and Elladan crashed into the trees screaming.

"Spider, spider, spider," Erestor whispered, clutching his black robe around him.

Glorfindel started humming, then Aragorn started singing, and Legolas got out his flute and started playing it.

"I didn't know you played the flute," Glorfindel said to Legolas.

"Lindir taught me."

"When?"

"That time I stayed in Imladris with an injured foot," he replied.

"And I was having a party in Mirkwood," Aragorn said.

"Greenwood."

"Same thing."

"Spider," Erestor said in a creepy sort of way. Elladan and Elrohir shot across the path in front of them, screaming and yelling.

"Spider!" Erestor gasped.

"Erestor," Glorfindel muttered.

There was a scuttling noise, and a spider ran across the path. Erestor tried to pass out, but it didn't work. Elladan and Elrohir ran back by yelling, and chasing the spider. A second later, they raced in front of them again, waving their swords and yelling at the spider.

"What happened to their horses?" Erestor asked, giving up on fainting.

Just then the twin's horses came running into the clearing and hid behind Glorfindel.

"Let's join them!" Aragorn yelled, then he and Legolas leaped off their horses, and ran to find spiders to slay.

Glorfindel was about to join them, when the twins stumbled back on the path. "We ran out of spiders," Elladan gasped out.

"Do you think Erestor is still mad at us?" Elrohir asked.

"Let's find out." The twins walked up to the elf, and Elrohir poked him in the leg with a stick.

Erestor gave them The Glare.

"Yep," Elladan replied, then, "RUN!"

Legolas ran fabulously into the clearing, a minute later Aragorn stumbled in, covered in spider blood and having a sprained wrist.

"WE MUST CELEBRATE!" Aragorn cheered, "We have rid Middle Earth of more spiders."

"Kool-aid," Legolas said.

"Spider!" Erestor screamed.

-.-

Glorfindel made Elladan and Elrohir carry in Erestor, who was refusing to move, then all of his luggage.

"Why do _we_ have to do it?" Elladan asked.

"Don't ask questions, I am in charge here."

"I thought Erestor was," Elrohir said.

"Ha! Um…I need to speak with the king," Glorfindel said, then ran off.

Elladan and Elrohir sat all the suitcases by a window, and walked off to find where Legolas had gone.

-.-

"Galion!" Erestor exclaimed upon seeing the elf.

"Erestor!" Galion said, and rushed up to greet him. "I haven't seen you in a long time!"

"Yes, well, I hate traveling through Mirkwood," Erestor said.

"And Thranduil never gives me time off."

-.-

Feren was in a grumpy mood, he was walking along when he saw a bunch of useless suitcases lined up against the wall. He looked around, and not seeing anyone, started picking them up and... throwing them out the window.

"FOR LINDIR!"

-.-

Down below Tom Bombadil and Radagast were chatting along cheerfully, when they heard a whistling sound. Tom looked up, while Radagast looked down.

"What is that?" Tom asked, pointing up at a square flying unidentified object. "UFO!" He shrieked.

Radagast looked around, then up, just as a hard unidentified flying object hit them both in the face and knocked them out.

-.-

Erestor was walking along, talking to his friend Galion (who he didn't see very often). When a spider scuttled across their path. Erestor screamed and fell to the ground. Galion gave him a strange look, stomped on the spider, and took a drink of Kool-aid.

* * *

 **Please review! And if you have not heard about the contest I am having, check out chapter 5 in the switch, it has all the rules and stuff at the end.**

 **Reviewers get Kool-aid and ice cream!**

 **:)**


End file.
